


The Business Card

by CryptidNicholas



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ellis and Keith are roommates, Francis and Rochelle are living together, Keith is openly gay, M/M, i don't want things to be awkward and i know y'all'll find me so just don't, so if my family/friends find this don't read it, this fic has some mild sex stuff/smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidNicholas/pseuds/CryptidNicholas
Summary: Ellis meets Nick, a male prostitute, just as he is questioning his sexual orientation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ellis is 23, Keith is 24, and Nick is 36.

Ellis was at Francis’s barbecue with Keith and was currently debating having a sixth hamburger as Keith devoured another three hotdogs on top of the four burgers he had already had, and Francis flipped the meat on the grill and a handsome man walked over.

“Great job on the barbecue this year, Francis.” The handsome man smiled as he elbowed Francis a little in the arm.

“Thank you, my brother.” Francis said. “You want another burger?”

“No thanks.” The man said. “Gotta keep my figure.”

“Yeah, in your line of work, I don’t doubt it.” Francis winked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The man smiled and walked away.

Ellis watched the man walk away before looking at Francis. “Who was that?” He asked, having never seen him before.

“That’s Nick.” Francis said.

“He’s your brother?” Ellis asked.

Francis laughed. “No not really.” He said. “Just a good friend.”

Keith swallowed the last bite of his hotdog and grabbed another burger.

“Slow down, Keith.” Francis smiled. “I can only cook these things so fast.”

“Sorry.” Keith smiled with his mouth full. “Ain’t my fault you’re a good cook.”

“So what’s he do?” Ellis asked.

“Who?” Francis asked.

“Nick. You said he had to stay in shape. What’s he do?” Ellis asked, taking a particular interest in the handsome man as he had recently been going through what he thought was a phase where he was curious about men.

Francis shrugged a little. “Well he’ll deny it for legal reasons but he’s totally a hooker.” He said.

“A dude hooker?” Keith asked. “He gay?” He added.

“He says he’s bi,” Francis started. “But I think he’ll take clients of more than two genders.” He said.

Ellis nodded but didn’t say anything and for just a moment he was tempted to talk to Nick before he shrugged those feelings and thoughts away.

“I thought bein’ a hooker was legal now.” Keith said with his mouth full.

“Yeah, sellin’ ass is legal but buying it ain’t.” Francis said. “He’s just trying to protect his clients.”

Ellis hung out at the barbecue with Keith until almost everyone else had left and offered to help with the dishes, as Francis made some food in the oven to bring out to his guests and there were pans that needed to be washed.

Ellis was scrubbing a particularly grimy sheet-pan when Nick walked in with some utensils.

“Hey.” Nick smiled. “You need help with dishes?” He asked.

“Oh nah, man. I got it.” Ellis smiled.

“Okay.” Nick said as he put the utensils on the side of the sink and Ellis felt his heart skip a beat as Nick’s arm brushed against his own.

“So I heard you was a hooker.” Ellis said, slightly on accident, as he would have preferred to phrase it better.

Nick smiled and let out a huff of a laugh. “Francis has been talking about me again, hasn’t he?” He asked.

Ellis smiled and shrugged but didn’t know what to say and so he said nothing.

Nick smiled. “I prefer the term ‘male prostitute’ rather than ‘hooker’ but yeah... I’ve dabbled.” He said, sounding completely confident.

Ellis’s cheeks went a little pink as he realized Nick was less than a foot away from him.

“Why?” Nick asked. “Are you looking?” He smiled.

“I... Uh... No... I just...” Ellis stammered and dropped a dish into his soapy water.

Nick smirked. “Either you’re really an awkward person or you’re in the closet.” He said, picking up both vibes from his new acquaintance.

“I ain’t awkward.” Ellis said.

Nick held his hand up with the fingers close together. “Just a little.” He smiled before talking a business card out of his pocket and gesturing for Ellis to take it. “If you ever wanna come out, give me a call.” He smiled.

Ellis’s cheeks turned bright red but he accepted the card, shoving it into his pocket before going back to his dishes.

Nick smiled and checked out Ellis’s body before heading out of the kitchen and back outside to help Francis clean the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis held onto the business card for over a month, having forgotten it was in his pocket until he went to wash his good jeans and it slipped out of the pocket.

Ellis eyed it for a moment before remembering and his cheeks turned pink just thinking about it.

Keith walked into the room in his underwear and holding his laundry basket which was stuffed to the brim. “Aw hell no, man.” He said. “I gotta use the washer first.”

“What?” Ellis asked, looking over to his best friend. “The hell you doin’ in your underwear?”

“It’s all I got left.” Keith smiled.

Ellis laughed a little and tossed his own clothes back into his own basket and walked out with it, allowing Keith to use the washing machine first as he walked over to the counter in the kitchen of their small two-bedroom apartment and used a magnet to stick the card onto the fridge.

“What’s that?” Keith asked.

“That male prostitutes number.” Ellis said. “Thought you might want it.” He teased.

“Hell man, I can get laid if I wanna.” Keith said. “I don’t need no hooker.”

“Maybe...” Ellis smiled. “How long has it been?” He asked.

Keith sighed. “I dunno... About... Eleven months, three days.” He laughed as he walked over and eyed the card.

“Maybe you should call him.” Ellis suggested. “Just to see what he charges.”

Keith stared at the card for a good minute before letting out a breath and looking at Ellis. “Would you call him?” He asked.

Ellis’s cheeks went a little pink. “Why would I call him? I ain’t gay.”

“No, I mean, can you call him for me?” Keith asked.

“Why?” Ellis asked.

“‘Cause I ain’t never even talked to him and you can let him know how ugly I am before he agrees.” Keith said.

Ellis shrugged. “I don’t think he’s gonna think you’re ugly, bud.” He said. “But I can call him for ya’... Send him a picture of ya’ or something...” He added.

“Thanks.” Keith smiled before he opened the fridge to get out a snack pack.

 

Ellis waited until the next day to call the number on the card and was surprised when Nick picked up after only two rings.

“Hello?” Nick asked.

“Hey, Nick?” Ellis asked, feeling awkward.

“Yuppers.” Nick said. “Who is this?” He asked.

“Oh... Uh, I’m Ellis... You gave me a card at Francis’s barbecue...” Ellis explained.

“Oh yeah, the awkward guy.” Nick laughed a little.

“I ain’t awkward.” Ellis smiled.

“Just a little.” Nick said happily. “You finally decide to come out of the closet?” He asked.

“No...” Ellis said. “But my best friend is gay and he wanted me ta’ call ya’ for him.” He explained.

“The redhead?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, he’s got red hair... Some burn scars and such too.” Ellis said.

“Yeah, he was the one who was inhaling his food.” Nick said with a little laugh.

“Yeah.” Ellis smiled.

“So he needs a good dicking?” Nick asked.

“I uh... I suppose so.” Ellis smiled.

“Well I can go over the rules with him... Or with you if he wants to go through you.” Nick said.

“Yeah, he feels a little awkward about the whole thing.” Ellis said.

“Alright, well, I charge two-twenty an hour, I top, any kinks have to be discussed beforehand and need to accompany a safe word, and I do require a document proving that no STDs are present.” Nick said.

“Alright, makes sense. I’ll let him know that.” Ellis said.

“Alright.” Nick said happily. “If he decides to go through with it go ahead and give me a call and we’ll set up a meeting.”

“Yup, okay.” Ellis said.

“Alright. You have a fantastic day.” Nick smiled.

“You too.” Ellis said politely before the phone clicked and Ellis put his phone back into his pocket and walked over to the bathroom where Keith was showering.

Ellis walked in. “Hey, bud.” He greeted.

“Howdy.” Keith smiled.

“Nick said that he charges two-twenty an hour, ya’ gotta talk to him about kinks and have a safe word before you do anything, you gotta have somethin’ to prove you ain’t got no STDs, and he has to top.” Ellis explained.

“Okay.” Keith said. “I don’t think I got any kinks but is it a rule that he tops?” He asked.

“I think so, yeah.” Ellis said.

“Okay.” Keith said. “Good thing I’m a verse.” He smiled.

Ellis smiled.

“Alright... Get out so I can jerk off.” Keith laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ellis said. “Just don’t start ‘til I’m out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith made sure he was able to afford Nick’s price and got checked out for STDs before asking Ellis to call Nick again and Ellis agreed.

“Hey, awkward guy.” Nick greeted happily, having saved Ellis’s number in his phone.

“Uh... Hi.” Ellis smiled. “So my buddy Keith wanted me ta’ call ya’ again for him.” He said.

“Yeah?” Nick said, sounding like he had just popping a grape into his mouth. “He alright with my rules?” He asked.

“Yup.” Ellis said. “He went and got tested and shit and he says he ain’t got any kinks and he’s a verse I guess.”

“And my price?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, he’s got it all.” Ellis said. “I don’t think he’ll be more than an hour though.” He laughed a little.

Nick laughed a little. “He a bit quick?” He asked.

“As far as I know.” Ellis smiled. 

“Well that’s not a problem.” Nick said. “I can make him last an hour.”

Ellis’s cheeks turned a little pink but he wasn’t sure why.

“By the way,” Nick smirked. “I’m available for threesomes.”

“I uh... Cool...” Ellis stammered.

“You’re kind of a cute awkward. You know that?” Nick asked.

“I ain’t awkward.” Ellis said.

“Maybe not.” Nick smiled. “But you are cute.” He said.

“I... Thank you.” Ellis smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Nick said. “So when and where does your buddy Keith wanna do this?” He asked.

“As soon as possible as far as I know... And at mine and his apartment.” Ellis said.

“Alright.” Nick said. “I got some free time tonight if he’s thinking soon.”

“Yeah, he’d be up for that.” Ellis said.

“Okay, Ellis. Text me the address and I can be there at eight.” Nick said kindly.

“Okay.” Ellis said. “Cool... Okay, bye.”

“Bye-bye.” Nick smiled.

Ellis hung up and walked out to the living room where Keith was watching television. “You got a date with Nick here at eight so we better clean up.” He said.

“It is clean.” Keith said.

“It ain’t clean.” Ellis said. “If my momma saw this mess she’d give us both a smack across the ass.”

Keith looked around at the messy apartment that had several piles of clothing all over the place as well as knick-knacks spread around and some old fast food wrappers. “Ehh... Maybe I’ll clean up...” He said.

“You better.” Ellis said. “You don’t want your date to back out when he sees how nasty ya’ are.” He smiled.

Keith sighed and got up. “Yeah, I don’t want that.” He said before he started to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith cleaned the entire apartment and washed himself thoroughly and at eight o’ clock sharp there was a knock at the door.

Nick smiled as Ellis opened the door. “Hey awkward guy.” He greeted.

Ellis smiled. “I ain’t awkward.” He said.

Nick just smiled. “Where’s your friend?” He asked.

Ellis turned to see Keith who was sitting on the couch with cheeks as red as his hair.

Ellis gestured for Nick to come in and he did, smiling at Keith. Ellis passed Nick some money and he didn’t count it before putting it in his pocket.

“It’s Keith right?” Nick asked.

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” He said as Nick walked over and sat down on the couch with him.

“You ready for me, baby?” Nick asked.

Keith’s cheeks were redder than Ellis had ever seen them and Keith nodded. “Yeah.” He breathed.

Nick glanced at his watch before gently pulling Keith into a deep kiss.

Ellis watched for a moment as the two made out on the couch before he headed to his room to give them some privacy.

Within ten minutes Ellis heard Keith and Nick head into Keith’s room and it wasn’t too long after that that he heard the slow knocking of the bed-frame hitting against the wall.

Keith’s moans began to slowly build up and a few moans were heard from Nick as well.

Ellis found himself incredibly turned on by the moans Nick released and found himself stroking his pants only slightly before deciding to have some alone time with himself, locking the door and laying down in bed.

Ellis stroked himself to the rhythm of the bed-frame against the wall and couldn’t help but release a single moan near his climax, though he didn’t think it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

Once the moaning died down from the other room, Ellis noticed that Nick didn’t come out for a little while before he finally heard the door of his best friends room.

Ellis was in the kitchen starting on dinner when Nick and Keith came out of the room and walked out with Nick being fully clothed.

Nick smiled at Ellis and winked before checking his watch and looking at Keith. “This was fun.” He said.

Keith smiled with rosy cheeks. “Yea’.” He said.

“Let me know if you ever wanna go again.” Nick smiled before leaving Keith with a deep kiss and heading out.

Keith watched Nick leave before looking at his best friend. “That man is worth more than two-twenty an hour.” He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith had an extra skip in his step for about a week after he and Nick had been together and after awhile, he confessed to Ellis that he was saving up some money to hire Nick again and Ellis didn’t want to admit it, but he was putting aside some money for himself as well.

“Hey Keith?” Ellis asked as he made dinner and Keith was walking through the hallway and into the living room.

“Yeah, bud?” Keith asked as he backed up to look into the kitchen.

“Can I ask ya’ somethin’?” Ellis asked

“Yeah, anything.” Keith replied.

“How did you... How’d ya’ know you were gay?” Ellis asked.

“I just always knew.” Keith said. “Why? You questioning?” He asked.

Ellis stared at his best friend for a moment before he simply shrugged and looked down at his boiling pot of water.

Keith smiled. “It’s fine if ya’ are, El.” He said.

“I know.” Ellis said.

“So are ya’?” Keith asked.

“I dunno.” Ellis said. “I like that Nick guy...”

“You gay for him?” Keith asked.

“I ain’t gay, Keith.” Ellis replied.

“You bi for him?” Keith rephrased.

“Hell man, I dunno.” Ellis admitted. “I just dunno.”

“Maybe you should hire him and see if you’re into it.” Keith said. “I banged a lady once just to see if I was into it and it turned out I wasn’t but now I can say I banged a lady.” He smiled.

“I...” Ellis started and sighed. “I dunno... What if I start and then it’s too late to back out?” He asked.

“Nah man, I think Nick would let you back out. He seems real considerate about that kinda stuff. Asked me if I was okay with things before he did ‘em and shit.” Keith said.

Ellis nodded a little and stirred his pasta.

“You want me ta’ call him for ya’?” Keith asked.

“No...” Ellis said. “If I’m gonna do it, I’ll call him myself.”

“That’s my boy!” Keith grinned. “A strong and independent bisexual!” He teased.

“Shut up, Keith.” Ellis smiled.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ellis waited for Keith to go to work before he called Nick.

“Hey Ellis.” Nick said happily as he answered the phone. “You calling for your buddy Keith again?” He asked.

“Hey Nick...” Ellis said. “And I um... No... I’m actually callin’ for me...” He stammered.

There was a slight pause as Nick smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.” He said.

“Yeah so like... Are ya’ free now?” Ellis asked.

“For you, baby? I’m always free.” Nick said, causing Ellis to blush.

“Mmkay...” Ellis said, getting Nick to laugh a little.

“I can come over now if you want me to.” Nick said.

“That’d be cool...” Ellis said.

“Alright.” Nick said happily. “I’ll be over soon.”

Ellis smiled a little and said a bit of an awkward goodbye before he hopped into the shower and rinsed off just to make sure he was pleasant smelling and completely clean for his encounter.

Soon after Ellis got out of the shower, the was a knock at the door and Nick was on the other side with a smile.

Ellis blushed a little and invited him in, closing the door behind him before handing him a bundle of money which Nick pocketed before he checked his watch and looked into Ellis’s eyes.

“Do you want me, Ellis?” Nick asked as he closed the space between them.

“Yes.” Ellis breathed.

Nick smiled and pulled Ellis into a kiss which Ellis returned before the two headed to the bedroom.

“I um... I’ve never been with a man before.” Ellis said as he sat on the bed with Nick.

“Well if you say stop I’ll stop.” Nick smiled. “But trust me when I say you won’t want me to stop when I start giving you more pleasure than you’ve ever had in your life.” He said.

Ellis blushed and his breathing increased as he hardened by the very thought of Nick giving him this pleasure.

Nick looked up and down Ellis’s body before he gently traced his fingers down Ellis’s thigh and onto his already hard cock. “Do you want me inside of you?” He asked softly.

Ellis nodded. “Yeah.” He said.

Nick smiled and resituated with Ellis, pulling him gently to lay down underneath himself as he kissed, licked, and nipped up and down his neck and jawline, with his hands slipping themselves underneath Ellis’s clothing and slowly tracing his muscular torso.

Ellis tilted his head back in order to allow Nick’s mouth more room to work and Nick slowly slid Ellis’s shirt off.

Ellis let out a breath as Nick cupped his crotch, waiting for a moment before he began kneading at his cock.

“Is this okay, baby?” Nick asked in-between nips and licks.

“Yes!” Ellis breathed quickly. “Yes...”

“Good.” Nick smiled and slowly unbuttoned Ellis’s pants.

Nick kissed, licked, and nipped down Ellis’s chest as he slowly pulled his pants down, eventually pulling his underwear down as well and taking the perfectly erect shaft into his mouth, going to town on it with years of experience as he lubed his hand up and began pumping a single finger in and out of Ellis.

“Auuua...” Ellis let out a quiet moan.

Nick pulled away from Ellis’s cock and looked up at him. “You like this, baby?” He asked as he inserted the second finger?

“Yeah!” Ellis breathed as he looked down and the man who took him back into his mouth. “Mmmm!” He let out as Nick inserted a third finger.

Eventually Nick pulled around from Ellis’s crotch once again and moved to look him in the eye. “You ready for me to be inside you?” He asked seductively.

“Oh god, yes.” Ellis panted. “Take me.”

Nick smiled and connected their lips as he gently pushed Ellis’s thighs up and pushed himself into him.

Ellis took in a deep breath as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled with another man for the first time in his life.

It wasn’t long until Nick was delivering slow and steady thrusts into him as he built up a comfortable pace, quickening as Ellis relaxed into him.

Ellis began touching every part of Nick’s body that he had been wanting to as Nick began pumping Ellis’s shaft and Ellis let out moans with every thrust inside of him.

Nick managed to keep Ellis going until the end of the hour when he finally allowed them both to finish and laid beside Ellis.

“So how was your first time with a man?” Nick asked as he looked over to Ellis.

Ellis was sweaty and panting and he nodded with a smile. “It was... Fantastic.” He admitted. “And I think I’m bi.” He added.

Nick grinned. “Glad I could help.” He said before laying a gentle kiss to Ellis’s cheek and getting up to get redressed.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple months went by and Keith and Ellis both continued to pinch pennies in order to have another night with Nick and Nick was happy to have such attractive cliental. It was getting to the point where Nick would come over once a week for one of the southerners until Keith finally admitted he didn’t have the money to be spending it on a prostitute, but Ellis kept on spending.

Ellis was falling for Nick and falling hard and one night while they were being intimate he admitted it in a fit of passion, but Nick didn’t stop, he simply continued through the hour and laid in bed beside him like he always did when the deed was done.

“Hey man...” Ellis started awkwardly as Nick began getting redressed. “Look, I didn’t mean none of that...” He said.

“It’s okay if you did.” Nick said. “I’m used to it.” He smiled.

“How many people fall in love with you?” Ellis asked.

“A few.” Nick smiled and sat down on the bed with Ellis, wearing only his pants. “Look, El... My job is to make you happy. Sometimes that mean people fall in love with me. It’s not a big deal.” He said before checking his watch.

“Time to go, huh?” Ellis asked.

Nick smiled at him and nodded. “Unfortunately.” He said.

Ellis reached down to his own pants which were on the floor before pulling a money clip out and tossing the money into Nick’s hands. “You don’t gotta go.” He said.

Nick smiled. “You wanna go again?” He asked.

“Nah man.” Ellis said. “I just don’t want ya’ to go yet.” He confessed.

“That’s normally not how this works.” Nick smiled.

“I know...” Ellis said. “But can ya’ just lay with me for a while?” He asked.

Nick pocketed the money and laid a gentle kiss to Ellis’s lips. “Sure, El. I’ll lay with you for a bit.” He said before laying down with his lover.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Francis came to a knock at the door and found a disheveled looking Nick.

“Hey, my brother.” Francis greeted. “Come on in.” He said.

“Thanks.” Nick said. “I gotta talk to Ro.” He added.

Rochelle walked out into the hall and over to Nick. “What’s going on sweetie?” She asked. “You look a little run down.”

“Thanks for noticing.” Nick smiled. “I’ve been walking around the block over and over again and I need some advice.” He said.

“What kind of advice do you need?” Rochelle asked.

“I’m falling in love with a client again.” Nick exhaled. “I just... Didn’t I learn from my two ex-wives that this shit never works out?” He asked.

Rochelle smiled. “Who’s the lucky lady?” She asked.

Nick shook his head. “Lucky guy.” He said. “It’s that Ellis kid I met at the barbecue a couple of months ago.” He paused. “You know, at first I was just doing my normal routine... Getting him to think I was super into him for the potential client but... He paid me to hang out with him and he says he’s in love and we do our thing every week and I just don’t know what to do on this one.” He explained.

Rochelle smiled at Francis before looking back to Nick. “Well Ellis is a sweet boy. He’d never treat you the way your ex’s did.” She assured him.

Nick huffed out a breath. “I know he’s a nice guy.” He said. “Too nice... He’s like a goddamn puppy.” He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed and Ellis and Keith came home from work to an eviction notice on their door. Keith pulled the note off the door and stared at it for a moment after reading it before he turned to face his best friend. “Man, I thought you paid the rent?” He asked.

Ellis’s face scrunched up a little with guilt.

“Aw hell no...” Keith huffed, storming into the apartment and slamming the door in Ellis’s face, making him open it again to get in. “Man, first it was groceries, then it was the damn car payment, now it’s the rent!” He scolded. “When’s this gonna stop?”

“Keith... I had to see him again...” Ellis said. “I... Keith... I love him...” He confessed.

Keith let out an exhausted breath. “El, man... You fell for a hooker? Don’t’cha know that shit never ends well?”

“I know...” Ellis said. “I swear though, I’ll dip into the savings and I’ll pay the rent first thing tomorrow.” He pleaded. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

“It damn well better not.” Keith said. “I ain’t gettin’ evicted so you can get one up the ass, man.” He scolded, storming off to his room.

Ellis let out a breath and walked to his room, pulling out his phone and dialing Nick’s number.

“Hey El.” Nick answered affectionately.

“Hey man.” Ellis smiled a little before he frowned. “Look, I gotta cancel our next... Session...” He said. “Can’t afford it.”

“Okay babe.” Nick said. “That’s okay.”

“Okay... Sorry...” Ellis said.

“No, don’t be.” Nick said. 

Ellis was silent for a moment before he let out a little puff of air. “I love you, Nick.” He said, hanging up before Nick had a chance to respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellis kept his word and didn’t call for Nick again and as the months passed, Nick felt himself missing Ellis more and more.

Nick was currently at Francis’s house for dinner, sitting at the table with his head resting on his hands while Francis and Rochelle were serving up a delicious pasta meal. Normally Nick would help them bring things to the table but on this occasion his mind was so occupied with thoughts of Ellis that nothing else mattered.

Rochelle slid a plate in front of Nick, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh thanks.” Nick smiled. “Sorry, I should’ve helped bring stuff out.”

“You’re fine, sweetie.” Rochelle smiled. “Where’s your head at?” She asked as she sat down with her own plate and Francis brought over drinks.

“Just thinking about work.” Nick said.

“Thinkin’ about some fine ass, huh?” Francis asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little as he sat down with his plate.

Nick laughed a little. “No, it’s not that.” He said. “I just haven’t seen Ellis is a long time.” He sighed.

“Aww.” Ro started. “You really are in love, aren’t you?” She asked.

“No...” Nick smiled. “Maybe...” He said.

Francis smiled. “Well,” He started. “His birthday’s coming up in November and we were plannin’ a party for him.” He said. “I can put you on the guest list.”

Nick beamed. “That would be fantastic. I really miss the guy.” He said.


	9. Chapter 9

On the day of Ellis’s birthday party, Nick showed up early to help set everything up and Keith brought Ellis to the house for the surprise and Ellis jumped when everyone shouted the word and jumped out of their hiding spots.

It wasn’t a huge gathering of people and it didn’t take Ellis but a few moments to realize the man he was in love with was in attendance. Ellis smiled wide at the sight of Nick and Nick smiled at him, hoping he would walk over and say hello, though it took Ellis over an hour to finally walk over to Nick.

“Hey...” Ellis said, a bit awkwardly. “How you been, man?”

Nick smiled. “I’ve been good, Ellis.” He said. “A little lonely without you, but good.” He confessed.

Ellis blushed and smiled. “Do you wanna get outta here?” He asked. “Maybe hang out at my place for a bit?”

“I would like that.” Nick said. “Let’s steal some food and get out of here.” He grinned.

Ellis smiled and helped Nick stuff his pockets with treats the Rochelle and Francis had prepared before the two of them made their way back to Ellis’s place.

The two of them hung out and watched television in almost complete silence and ate snacks together until Ellis excused himself to use the bathroom and Nick got up to stretch.

Ellis came back only a couple of moments later and looked at Nick. “Hey man... I was thinkin’... Maybe while your here...” He said, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. “I was thinkin’ maybe we could pick up where we left off?” He asked.

Nick closed the space between them and peered down at the money before taking Ellis’s hand and gently pushing the cash away. “Let’s call this one a birthday gift.” He smiled.

Ellis blushed and nearly immediately kissed Nick, longing to be with him one more time.

The two quickly headed to the bedroom and Ellis sat on Nick’s lap as Nick sucked on Ellis’s neck.

“Nick... I wanna... I wanna top ya’.” Ellis confessed.

Nick stopped and looked up into Ellis’s eyes. “I only let people I love do that.” He said, momentarily letting Ellis’ be saddened before he smiled and resituated to spread his legs apart underneath his lover. “I love you, Ellis.” He said.

“You do?” Ellis asked.

“I do.” Nick said.

Ellis smiled wide and kissed his lover as passionately as he could before the two made love as a couple for the first time of many.

Eventually Ellis would move in with Nick and even marry him. Keith would be Ellis’s best man at his wedding, and Francis would be Nick’s.


End file.
